Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spool, and particularly to a spool for a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
A type of spool for a dual-bearing reel, which includes a pair of flanges each provided with a plurality of through holes circumferentially disposed at intervals has been known (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H10-165057). With the through holes provided in the flanges, the spool can be reduced in mass and inertia without reducing its outer diameter.
When rotated at a high speed in a fishing line releasing direction during a casting, the aforementioned well-known spool possibly produces noise (e.g., wind noise) due to passage of air through the through holes.